Inked
by TheMooney42
Summary: House catches a glimpse of Cameron's blurred tattoo when she's changing. When the oppurtunity presents itself, will he be able to see it? Rated M for smut.


**Title:** Inked  
**Pairing:** House/Cameron  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,686  
**Summary:** House catches a glimpse of Cameron's tattoo. How close will he get to seeing it?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. So stop rubbing it in.  
**For: **Una. 

Part of what I'd like to call "not-really-containing-any-plot-just-good-ole-smut" H/C fuck fest!

* * *

"Cameron-" 

House stopped dead in his tracks to find Cameron changing into pants, grunting and groaning at their stubbornness. Standing in her peripheral vision he wished she hadn't noticed him, quickly spinning back into place, his back against the locker, ducking his head as an agent on a target. Dipping his head slightly so that only his eyes could be seen, he sighed in content at the current view of Cameron's assets. She stood up and glanced around, 'ahh'ing when she found her discarded shirt, tucking back a strand of hair past her ear and looked his way. Silently he ducked his head, squeezed his eyes shut again, awaiting for her voice to bellow, "What the _HELL_ House!!" but surprisingly opened them as he didn't hear her voice.

Slowly he ducked his head again, but brought it back. Why the hell am I acting like this? It's just Cameron...he ducked his head again. Her backside was to him _again (_not that he was complaining) grinning slyly, as something caught his eye. He cast his eyes toward the ceiling, mouthing thank you then dragged them back down, catching a distinguishable tattoo sitting neatly on the small of her back. _Oh this is good_._ I gotta find out what it is_, his conscience nipped at him.

He wanted to be discreet about it and decided to pretend 'just to notice' it. Reluctantly sighing, he headed in her direction but stopped when he no longer saw her there. He glanced around the new women's bathroom, furrowing his eyebrows at the beige comfortable looking couch off to the side. There were plants, giving the room a sense of formality and style allowing the plainness of the men's bathroom to over take his thoughts. "Pfff, damn Cuddy" He glanced around once more before giving up. "Cameron" he whispered to himself.

_What the?_

Suddenly, House felt a wave of sudden wind and turned around to find Cameron standing directly in front of him. "Cameron" he said trying to not appear too shocked.

She narrowed her eyes at him and swiftly placed her hands onto her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free environment, what, you think you own it or something?"

"This is the women's bathroom House, I think I have a right to know. No wait let me guess, some hot chick came in her and you wanted to check out her ba-donk-a-donk?"

House let out a hybrid of a laugh and scoff. "A for effort"

"I try"

"No, I was actually coming in her to remind you that you..." Cameron waited patiently, a small smile gracing her face as House inventoried his mind for an insult. _Fuck_ he thought. She looked so innocent, awaiting for his insult to come and smiled brighter at the fact that he had none. For Cameron it was a small but noticeable victory, to leave House breathless and insult less. She began to tap her foot mirthlessly, stretching her neck out and cupping her ear with her free hand, beaming.

"Can I see your tat?" he asked suddenly.

Cameron's smile disappeared, bringing her hand down in a defeated gesture as her face contoured to fear. "What did you say?"

"No denying it, that means you do have one"

"Um" she said, searching her head for a comeback. _Damn him_ she thought. There was no point now of denying it but decided to play along with it. There was a recognizable twinkle in his eyes, the look of that of House gaining back confidence.

"It's a swastika. Happy?" Cameron said.

"Yes, because your part of the Third Reich...come to think about it...I don't think Wilson would appreciate that" 

"Jerk. It's an ouroboros. Go ahead and make an innuendo, a stupid remark, just get it all out right now so I don't have to hear your voice"

"That hurts" House pouted.

"Well?"

"That's alright; at least you don't have a typical tramp stamp"

Cameron chuckled. "That's it?"

"Yea"

"Seriously?!" Cameron asked surprised.

"Yea" House said as if it were the only answer in the world.

"Are you sick?" she asked quizzically.

"You're contradicting everything your saying at the moment. First you tell me to say everything that I want about it and now since I don't say much you question my health. That'll confuse the wrong person you know"

"That's just a bit out of character for you"

House raised an eyebrow and turned on his heel to leave, leaving Cameron standing in the middle of the room. She watched his retreating form, furrowing her eyebrows in amazement at his..._niceness_. That was what had just happen right? She reminded herself. There was a sad tone to his voice as well, as if something had gone wrong. She shook her head at her analysis and grabbed her things. She lifted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed out.

Cameron got to her car moments later thinking about whether or not to go to House's home. She scrunched up her face indecisively and decided with the latter.

* * *

House got up from the couch, in much annoyance at the person interrupting his short marathon at his Tivo'd As the World Turns. Rolling his eyes he flung the door open anticipating his needy counterpart. "No Wilson I will not have sex with you-" House began but stopped when he saw Cameron standing there, hair out of her ponytail with a long trench coat, beige long sleeved and casual pants.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why didn't you pry?"

"Why are we talking about your tattoo?"

"Because we can, now answer the question"

"Because it doesn't interest me, that's why"

"Bull shit, that's not the reason. If it didn't you wouldn't have asked what it was, just mocked me with my conformity on the issue. You showed interest"

"I show interest about a lot of things, doesn't mean that they appeal to me"

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him and stared. "I shouldn't have come here"

"But you did, now stay. I have beer and ATWT so join me"

"What happened to General Hospital?"

"Writer strike" he said matter of factly finishing off with a 'duh' look in Cameron's direction.

She nodded her head. "Right"

"Sit, grab yourself a brew"

"Are you sure you're not sick? You're being nice"

House sighed loudly in annoyance. "Why is everyone questioning me today? I'm somewhat nice, and they ask if I'm sick, I'm mean and they say I'm a dick"

"Ok Eminem calm down"

House smiled heading for his couch and plopped down. Cameron stood there standing uneasily between the door and room, decisively treading the unknown waters of House sudden civil ways. "Either come in or leave, your bringing in the cold" Too late to assume anything she thought. She closed the door, uneasily making her way to he couch and sitting down at the far corner.

"Since you brought in the cold you have to keep me warm now"

Cameron arched an eyebrow at his forthness. "What are you insinuating?"

"That you c'mere and keep me warm of course" he said sarcastically.

She sighed and moved toward him, gently leaning against his warm body. The sudden heat made her flush nervously, letting out a short inaudible gasp at the sudden nearness. House noticed it and in typical House fashion tried to make the situation seem more awkward but instead found himself enjoying Cameron's presence. She was extremely warm, given the cool briskly weather at the current moment. Her hands unconsciously found there way against her shoulder, using it as a makeshift pillow letting her fingers graze against House's chest.

House looked down at the blonde locks of hair running there way down her head. He rested his chin on top ever so gently she didn't feel it and instead finding out by House's actions by the reflection of them in the mirror. She sighed in content and closed her eyes.

House shook her moments later, or that's what she thought as she dragged her eyes to the clock. She'd fallen asleep for about an hour already feeling the slight strain in her neck. House looked at her with a soft expression, his azure eyes glistening with mischief.

"You fell asleep on my arm," he informed her, "and as a result of that, it's asleep itself"

Cameron peeled herself off from him and stood up. "Oh my god sorry"

"More like Oh Em Eff Gee"

She glared at him and crossed her arms. He smiled playfully and walked over to her.

"So seeing that you have put a part of me asleep I say that I have a right to see"

"Falling asleep and seeing are _not_ the same things"

"I'm quite aware of that, but I could careless. Come on...please" he said pouting and giving his best puppy dog face at her. He batted his eyelashes for effect a couple of times and smiled in victory when Cameron reluctantly agreed with a grunt.

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips ready to lift her shirt but House's hands stopped her. "No" he said replacing hers with his, "let me"

His fingertips grazed her hips and began the process of lifting her shirt. Half of the image lay hidden beneath her pants as he frowned in noticeable unsatisfactory. As if a little light bulb flicked in his mind, he smiled and swiftly dug his fingers deep enough to make the ouroboros clearer.

"House!" Cameron screeched, "What the hell?!?!"

"Hey! It was necessary!"

She calmed down and sighed, trying her best to control her breathing. His fingers on her sent a tingling sensation down to her middle parts. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue back and forth along the inside of her mouth, every once in a while letting it slip to meet her lips and bite.

House took a finger and traced it again, engraining the way the mixture of her skin and tattoo felt beneath his tips. He heard Cameron moan and clench, no doubt realizing what she had just done. Feeling bold, House leaned in and kissed the tattoo, darting out his tongue and letting his mouth nip every inch of skin.

"House?!" she said breathlessly, "what are you doing"

"You're still naive? Geez" he kissed her again, this time lazily licking the ouroboros with perfection, "by now I would have thought you'd grown up"

She groaned and threw her head back letting the sensation over take her body. She was compelled to stop it from letting it go beyond the obvious but just couldn't come to do it. It felt incredibly satisfying in every aspect. She turned around, watching House run his hand delicately along the small of her back. Cameron shivered at the nearness of his tongue and turned back to find his face mere inches away. She let her breathing do the talking as House stared at her swollen lips and crushed his with hers. He forceful thrusted her forward running his tongue alongside her neck, Cameron's hand finding his hair and pulling needlessly at it.

Her eyes darted to the mirror, watching his every move like a voyeur in the night. It was incredibly erotic, watching House kiss her, lick, bite and suck at her neck with raw animalistic sexuality. It was her wet dream come true.

She pulled his hair, dragging his mouth to hers, letting their tongues dance around each other. Their tongues dueled for dominance, groaning and moaning at the new sensation.

House's erection began to strain against his pants feeling the need to release it. Cameron sensed his agitation and reached down, tracing him playfully through his jeans.

"You suck _sooo_ bad you know that right?" he said into her mouth between kisses. She grinned against him mischievously and began yanking on his pants. "Hmmm...that doesn't sound _too_ outrageous"

He smiled and continued kissing her feeling her small hand find its way inside and squeeze him lightly. He groaned and threw his head back gasping as goose bumps made their way throughout his body.

"Fuck" came House's hoarse reply.

Cameron squeezed him harder, feeling the precum stick to her fingers as lubricant. She grinned and crouched down, getting onto her knees and freeing House from his current confinement. Licking her lips, she looked up at House who silently pleaded for her to go on.  
She did _just _that.

Her mouth felt hot on him, sucking urgently at the sudden feel of his throbbing person. His hands wove their way into Cameron hair, grabbing at the blonde strands unhesitantly. There was an elongated grunt, catching Cameron off guard but smiled at the satisfaction it brought her to know she created that certain reaction from House. Knowingly he wouldn't be able to go on, House put in his best effort to stop Cameron from going too far. She stood up grinning with such confidence it made House's inside turn to mush.

He grabbed her forcefully and grabbed her pants tugging on them impatiently. She flung them aside as House hand tugged her down to join him on the couch. She sat up, guiding him at her entrance and waited. House kissed her, letting his tongue speak for him silently as he pushed into her with such necessity. There was a hybrid of a yelp and moan escaping both of them simultaneously.

He began to bounce her up and down, compellingly watching her features contoured to nothing he'd ever seen come from Cameron before. She began grinding her hips back and forth, riding him with such force, the pace making it unbearable to maintain any source of dominance. It was a battle of just that, watching each other gasp and shudder at certain movements. The pace continued, to a frantic frenzy to a slow and torturous feeling. They watched each other groan and moan, silently battling each other at who could withstand the most. House pistoned into her watching with determination at Cameron's gasping form. He felt a sense of pride surge through him, watching her perish beneath his watch.

House felt a familiar tingle make its way violently down to the center of his groin. He thrusted frantically, the sound of skin to skin filling the room with force. He groaned audibly right before crying out Cameron's name, spilling his milky fluid deep within her womb. Cameron came seconds later, mimicking his motions as his name toppled from her mouth. They lay there, their sweaty bodies joined as one, their breathing matching each others in perfect harmony. She sat on top of him, House deep within her, breathing heavily. He watched her try and regain her breathing, using her hands to prop herself and avoid contact with his bad leg.

"Off" he said with a tip of the chin. She pouted inwardly and did, groaning at the lose of him. He padded over to his shirt, swiped it up and began his way to his bedroom. She frowned at how easily he could bounce from what had just previously happened, to nothing. She began to gather her clothes as House's drawl startled her, "You coming or what?"

Smiling, she joined him.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Cameron asked later. They had found their way into House's bedroom, tangled in his sheets, as their hands tangled within each others. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head onto his chest as a pillow and kissed his side.

"You just did" came House's reply.

She ignored his comment and continued, "I know I'm probably gonna regret this but, why were you being nice?" she asked tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

He looked at her lazily then sighed. "Steve died"

"Oh" was all that she managed to say. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and rubbed her thumb alongside it. "It'll be fine; it was his time to go"

House inhaled deeply. "I suppose so. If you tell anyone that I was being, as you so frankly put, 'nice' I will...I don't know what I'll do to you"

"Today's activities should be my punishment"

"That seems fair" he said with a smirk.

* * *

And with that dream sequence of mine I am off. Well, hope you enjoyed and if not then...um, im sorry? 


End file.
